Forgiving Vengeance
by WyteShadow
Summary: (I'm back from a car accident, thank you to all who emailed me in the hospital) New chapter: 09, Trowa learns the truth about Relena's death...
1. Clashes of Fate

Forgiving Vengeance

Part 1: Prologue

The rain splashed softly on the muddy ground as the sitting occupant of the small hole in the ground stared listlessly at his surroundings.Actually, a hole in the ground was almost an exaggeration of his accommodations at this present time.It was more like a trench, like those that had been dug by the soldiers in the mid 1900's, and just like the soldiers then, they were fighting a war now.__

_They_, more specifically, were a resistance force that had formed when earth's unexpected and now, unwelcome and unwanted visitors had first made their first move, and brutally slaughtered hundreds of humans not only from the Sank kingdom, but from each of the other four kingdoms that had peacefully co-inhabited the earth.When there had been happiness in the alleyways and laughter floating through the fields, now there was none of that.Now, they actually considered themselves lucky if only a few of them were spotted and killed each day, and now instead of the freedom they had once enjoyed they were relegated to stealing weapons, and sabotaging space ports, military bases and laboratories where humans were now being used as incubators or petri dishes.

It was this grim future that had actually given birth to their resistance name: Polaris.Named for the brightest star in the sky.A star which used to give sailors of old hope and direction when lost at sea or caught in a storm.It was a name meant to give the humans hope now, it was a name which in Hiro's opinion was futile.In his opinion they were beyond direction, and rapidly approaching that point where hope would be out of reach.Only the chance that this newfound technology and mission would be a success kept Hiro hoping.The new technology was one that Polaris' underground team of scientists had been working on for almost two years now, it was not time-travel as they had originally intended, but while looking for a solution that had plagued their time-travel portals, they had discovered parallel universes and more importantly, they had discovered how to travel between them. 

Now Hiro was set to travel to a universe where the tormentors of the human race called, Rykilions, did not even exist.It was a place that knew now the peace he had known with Relena in the past, they had fought their own share of wars, but now it was a place of rebuilding, and trust, it was a place where an undiscovered metal in his world called Gundanium had been formed into Robotic machines that had been called, Gundams.It was a place of hope.

Part 1:

Clashes of Fate

A raindrop fell silently on the end of the cigarette, quietly and effectively extinguishing it."Damn."Hiro swore.That was his last match he had used earlier and he could not risk going out and getting some more.Not today.

"Hiro!"An old voice called.

"Yes Sato?"He asked looking over his shoulder.

"Come here boy, we haven't got all day!"

Hiro smiled softly at the old scientist he had known since he was a child."Sorry, I was just finishing my cigaret-"

"I know what you were doing!Smoking!"

Hiro rolled his eyes at the impending lecture he knew was coming. 

"That's such a filthy habit!I don't know why you keep doing it if it's been proven to kill you, we already lose enough soldiers every day!We don't need any dying because of a stupid thing like smoking, and…Hiro!Hiro are you listening to me?"

"Hmm?Oh yea, dying 'cause of cancer, and um, something else.You were saying?"

Sato abruptly turned and shook his head, mumbling something about arrogant soldiers and smoking and death.

"I think he was just getting to the part where you're going to die and spare all of us from having to put up with your shi-"

"Duo!"Sato turned and glared at him.

Duo's grin only broadened."So, any plans when you get to this little paradise they got waiting for you?"

"No."Hiro answered simply.

"Couldn't blame you.No fighting, no guns, no blood and guts and stuff like that,"Duo shook his head in mock disappointment, "Man, sounds like boresville to me."

The corners of Hiro's mouth lifted while he was taking one last look around the dark testing area that was part of an entire science facility that was hidden underground.There were two rooms, as you walked in the main door, you walked into the first smaller one, which was sealed off from the larger room by a special kind of glass that was practically unbreakable and another door.

Duo lowered his voice before he asked, "Have you said good-bye, uh, I mean good-night to Johanna yet?"Duo knew that Hiro did not believe in saying good-byes, he said that it never helped the situation anyway.

"Yes, I kissed her good-night when she went to sleep."A smile in his voice when he spoke of his seven-year old daughter.The only child he would ever have in his mind.

She was known to the outside world only as Johanna, only Hiro's close-knit friends knew who she really was.It was too much of a risk to let anyone know her real name, since it had been found out the hard way that human traitors who were called "scabs" seemed to like to turn in people who were well known or of high rank, and Princess Johanna Kuei Peacecraft-Yui was one of the highest ranking humans left.

"Hiro we're ready."The voices, behind the glass said through the intercom."Here, when you're ready to come back, press this button."Sato said, handing him a small device that looked like a pager, "It'll open the portal for you."

Hiro nodded and Sato turned to go behind the glass.Duo remained, "Take care of yourself."Just before he turned Hiro caught the sleeve of his tattered and faded navy blue uniform.

"Do me a favor," 

"Sure."

"Take flowers to her grave for me."

Duo nodded.A sad expression crossing his face for a second. No explanation was needed for who 'she' was between the two friends.Wordlessly he walked back behind the glass with the scientists.

The portal was switched on.A faint light started to rise from his feet, slowly started upwards over his body, it swirled up surrounding him.Suddenly the light shot upward and with a loud 'whoosh' Hiro, was gone.

Duo stared in awe at the empty room where Hiro had once stood. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

"I hope so too."Sato said.

"What!You were supposed to tell him everything you know!"

"I did!" Sato shot back, "The only thing I didn't tell him was something I wasn't sure of myself."

"And that would be?"

"That he might run into people he knows from here."

"Oh,"Duo dismissed that with a shrug. "He knows that, he was even wondering what he was like in the other world."

"No, you don't understand, I didn't tell him that in searching out the Gundam pilots he might very well run into not just himself, but someone more specific, someone who's been dead for almost six years now."

"Relena!You didn't tell him he might run into Relena!!"

"I didn't tell him because I'm not sure he will." Sato replied angrily."For all I know he might have abandoned the mission to go and search for her!"

"You know Hiro wouldn't do that, he wouldn't leave us here when he knows this is the last chance we got!"

Sato turned and opened the door, "I did what I did for a reason, and that was enough for me."

"Asshole." Duo muttered after the door was slammed, but as he looked back to the empty room he wondered out loud to himself. "Man, Hiro I sure hope you know what you're doing."


	2. Know thy Enemy-Con't

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to these characters in this or in any of my stories.

Forgiving Vengeance 

Part 1: Chapter 2: Know thy Enemy (cont'd)

After twenty minutes of explaining almost everything, the four Gundam pilots all had completely different reactions.

"That's amazing."Quatre said in awe.

The one called Trowa asked two questions: "Who exactly are these aliens, why have they done this to the humans?"

"To answer those questions, I would prefer to show you one of their labs where some of the humans are kept."Hiro replied

"It's a story that's hard to believe, but if you say you can prove it," Duo shrugged, "Then I'll take your word for it," He paused giving Hiro a meaningful look. "For now."

Wufei, however was far less subtle."What a bunch of shit!First off, if you humans in that world were so weak minded as to just trust anyone who came to earth, then you deserve your own fate.Secondly, I believe that any race who so foolishly lets themselves become completely dominated by another race should dig themselves out of their own hole."

Hiro who bristled at Wufei's words, managed to keep a calm face. "That is exactly what we are tying to do.And as I recall, your efforts were less than successful when you _foolishly_ tried jumping over that table."

Wufei stiffened.

Hiro saw his reaction and said mockingly, "So much for the foolish and weak minded theory."

Duo busted out laughing. "I'd say he got you in a corner Wu-Chan!"

"And as I recall," Wufei answered back, "He got you…on the nose."

Duo stopped laughing, and tentatively touched his very sore, and probably broken nose.

"How do we know you're not a scab sent here to trick us into helping the wrong side?"Heero asked dryly.

Trowa answered for him, "He means to take us back with him."

"I would like to ask more of you than to just come with me, I'd like you to help us build Gundams of our own, and train soldiers to become Gundam pilots.Eventually, if you choose, I'd like you to fight with us.I know this is a lot to ask now, that is why I don't want you to reply until you've seen what my world is like, then and only then can you make a just decision."

Quatre for one, had just about made up his mind to help him.As he looked at this man whose every feature was stamped with strength and determination, he sensed that there was a certain exhaustion about him, a certain weariness that Quatre himself had felt once before, that was kept carefully hidden beneath his strong exterior.In the afternoon sunlight that cast a bronze glow on his face they could all clearly see the toll that war had taken on this man.You could now see the thin white scar that started from the outside corner of his left eye that curved inward and ended at his chin just below his lip, his skin was pale, probably from not seeing the sun as everyone here was free to do, and his eyes.Quatre saw something deep in their depths, some dim emotion that seemed to him like hope, and Quatre suddenly felt pity for this strong man, who had known such pain and misery.

Heero stood up and held his arm out to him as if giving something to him, Hiro opened his palm and his dog tags were dropped into his hand."Come here at eight o'clock tonight.Anyone who will go with you will be there."

Hiro sensed he was being dismissed so he turned to Quatre and asked, "Is there somewhere where I can change?"

"Of course."He led him out of the tent and pointed to a smaller one across the campsite."Thank you."Hiro said quietly, and Quatre gave him an odd look."What is it?"

"It's just that you are so different from the Heero that we all know, it's odd to hear some of the things you say."

"Like what?"

"Thank you."

Hiro's face registered almost comical disbelief, "Heero never says thank you?What happens when you do something for him?"

Quatre laughed, "He just kinda…nods at you.If you do something that he really likes, then you get a 'Hmm' with the nod."

Hiro laughed.

"And he _never_ laughs."

Hiro laughed harder.

I think the only one who could make the corners of his mouth lift in the _beginnings_ of a smile, was Relena.

Hiro stopped laughing."What did you…"He started to ask in shocked disbelief, but Quatre was already stepping back into the tent.Quatre couldn't have said what he just thought he said.He _couldn't_ have.Relena was dead.She was dead he told himself bitterly, as he walked toward the tent Quatre had pointed out to him.

Still, after he had washed up, changed and decided to rest for a few minutes before he went back home, he found himself thinking about her as he relaxed on the small bed of cushions that was in the tent.

Relena, with her quick temper and her courage.He remembered her fighting with him, side by side against the Rykilions.She would go out with him on missions and she would be his cover.She was an excellent shot and one of the best swordsmen he had ever met.Before this war had ever started he remembered her laughing face as she would fight mock duels with him, and suddenly he remembered how she had died.Hiro shut his eyes to try and block out the memory but still it crept into his mind.Blood, oh God there had been so much blood.

Angrily he shut out that memory, he had to focus on what was going on now, he needed the Gundam pilots help and he only hoped they would agree, but even if they agreed to come with him, that didn't necessarily mean they would agree to help him.But as far as that point went, he intended to do his best to sway them.He would show them all the gruesome things done to the humans in those labs, he would show them how they were tortured and then used for grotesque experiments.Then he would show them the worst of it all, he would show them exactly why the Rykilions needed the humans…


	3. Know thy Enemy

Author's note:The misspelling of Heero's name (Hiro) was intentional.With two Heero/Hiros in my story I wanted there to be some way to distinguish which Heero/Hiro was doing what.

Part 1:

Chapter 2: Know thy Enemy

Sand whipped against Hiro's face as he continued walking through the desert, as he had been for nearly two days.He was searching for a Gundam pilot that reportedly hid, not only his Gundam, but his 'base' out here as well.Pausing for a moment, Hiro sank to the ground and reached around to his backpack of supplies that he had brought with him, and pulled out a canteen of water.He was stopped in the middle of lifting it to his mouth when he thought he heard something, he waited as he listened intently.He was just about to give up when he heard it again, and this time he could faintly recognize the loud humming of a jeep.He jumped up and stood almost nervously for the vehicle to appear.

Hiro had not seen anyone since he had come here and he was in a hurrying knowing that time, right now, was of greatest importance.A few seconds later the jeep came into plain sight, the man who was driving was listening to the radio loudly and would've past Hiro if he hadn't have waved his arms in the air and shouted, "HEY!"

The man saw his arms more than heard his voice, he slowed down and began to circle back towards Hiro.

At first the man seemed like he was annoyed at having to pick up some idiot who didn't have enough sense not to walk through the desert, but as he drove closer his features unexpectedly changed to one of shock."Hiro!What are you doing here?Master Quatre's been waiting for you!Get in, I'll drive you back."

Hiro climbed in the jeep and barely managed to close the door when the guy slammed on the accelerator, throwing him back against the seat."Good thing you caught someone out here.By the way what happened to you?You look like you've had a rough night."

Hiro's mind was racing with so many questions he was just barely able to nod to the man. "Yeah, something like that."Who was Master Quatre?Why has he been waiting for him?Who was this guy and why did he know him, and what the _hell_ kind of music was this guy listening to, but all of a sudden Hiro was struck by something.He was driving in the desert in broad daylight.To an ordinary person, something so common wouldn't have mattered in the least, but to someone who's whole existence had been diminished to hiding during the day, and sneaking around during the night, the simple pleasure overtook him.He leaned back in his seat, and smiled as the sun shined down on his face.

Forty-five minutes later, the jeep slowed to a stop in front of a group of tents that had been set up in some sort of a camp.The driver jumped down and led him to a tent that seemed to be the largest, and center point of the camp.He knelt and pushed a tent flap aside and held it open for Hiro.

"Hiro!" Quatre said happily, "Welcome.I wasn't sure if you'd make it this morning, I was hoping you would."

Some movement to the right of him caught Hiro's eye, he turned to look more closely and managed to lean back just in time as he watched in puzzlement as an orange sailed right past his head."Hey, your getting slow."Duo laughed from a corner of the table in front of him."You usually catch that orange without looking."

"Sorry."Hiro muttered._That_ caught everyone's attention.Heero never apologized.All four people in the room looked at him.

"Hey, you feel'en alright buddy?" Duo asked.

Hiro's mind work frantically for something to say that wouldn't arouse any more suspicion than he already had."Yeah," he shrugged. "Rough night."He said walking forward and sitting down at the only empty place at the table.He sat down and managed to keep the shock from showing on his face as he realized the person who had thrown the orange at him was Duo.His hair was longer, and his skin was a little darker from being in the sun in this world, but it was unmistakably Duo! 

When he had entered the tent he had kept his eyes carefully averted from those at the table, so that no one would really be able to get a close look at him, but in doing that he had not really looked at anyone at the table either, but now he took his time in looking at everyone there.Besides Duo, who sat on the left side of him, there was the one who they called Quatre who sat at the head of the table.The person that sat across from him looked familiar but he could not think of his name, he was tall and had long hair in the front that covered one eye, the last one who sat across from Duo was someone who had hair that was pulled back into a short pony tail at the back, and Hiro had absolutely no idea who he was, he didn't have any chance to think on it either.The tent flap opened again and Hiro was put in the extremely awkward position of coming face to face with himself.One by one the occupants of the room looked up to see who had entered the room and one by one they began to stare in amazed silence.For what seemed like hours, when in reality were only a few seconds, no one seemed to breathe.Then slowly they all started to fix Hiro with piercing stares. Then, the man seated across from Duo pointed an accusing finger at Hiro and leapt to his feet so swiftly, he knocked the chair backwards."He's an imposter!Get him!"

The whole room seemed to converge on Hiro as they all seemed to lunge at him at once.Hiro shot out of his seat at the same time Duo grabbed his shoulder and pulled his arm back to punch him.Purely out of instinct he blocked Duo's punch and landed one of his own on the bridge of Duo's nose.The man who had pointed at him wasted no time as he jumped on the table then launched himself at Hiro knocking him down.Kicking up his knee and pulling up at the same time he managed to flip the man off of him, then kicked up his legs into a standing position.He had started to fight back out of habit alone, but now as logic began to scream through his brain he realized that his fighting back only made him look guiltier of whatever they thought he had done.He put down his fists and tried to explain. "Please listen to me!"

Unfortunately the man who had lunged at him over the table mistook him putting down his fists as a gesture of defeat and took that moment to jump up and land a vicious kick on Hiro's ribs that knocked him to the ground.Duo, who had recovered from the punch given to him, unceremoniously picked him off the floor by his neck and held him in a suffocating headlock. Still Hiro did not fight back.Duo dragged him back to the table and forced him on his back and changed his grasp so that he held Hiro down by his neck.The man with the long hair took hold of one of his arms and Quatre took the other one.Heero who had regained control of his features again after the stunning sight of seeing himself fight, took slow menacing steps toward him."Start talking."He forced out through gritted teeth.

The other man who had kicked him was far less subtle, "Who sent you!!"he shouted, only inches away from his face.

Duo's hold on his neck made it almost impossible to answer, "No one you think, please let me talk."He managed to gasp out.

"Wrong answer."Heero said.Calmly he reached and withdrew a knife from one of the plates of food that had not managed to land on the floor during their fight.He pressed it to Hiro's throat then thrust it through his clothing and tore his shirt open, exposing his muscled chest.

"Talk."Heero said simply.Positioning the tip of the knife right above his heart.

"Wait," The man with the long hair said suddenly.With one hand, while keeping the other on Hiro's arm, he reached out and ripped off the dog tags that lay against his chest.

"This says your name is Hiro Yui."He said quietly.

"My name is Hiro Yui."

"Liar!"The man with the short ponytail spat, and gave him a hard punch in the stomach.

"Stop it!"Quatre yelled.

"And where are you from Hiro Yui?"The man with the long hair asked.

"I am not from anywhere in this universe, I was sent he by my people to ask for your help."

"I've heard enough!"The man with the short ponytail yelled, at the same time grabbing the knife from Heero.He raised it and drove downward intending to stab him, but the man with the long hair stopped him an instant before the knife pierced his skin.

"Let him talk Wufei.You can't ignore that he not only looks exactly like Heero, except for a few scars and such, but he also has the same name, I think that's worth enough to at least listen to him."The man who had just saved his life turned and fixed him with a hard stare. "Can you prove what you've just said?"

Hiro looked at him with out guilt or doubt. "Yes."

"Let him up."Heero said.Grabbing a chair that was lying haphazardly on the floor, he motioned for him to sit.The others all did the same, placing their chairs around him forming a circle facing him.When Heero sat down he again repeated the word that he had said in the beginning."Talk."


	4. Trial by Fire

Forgiving Vengeance 

Part 1 Chapter: 3 Enter the fire

Hiro awoke and for a moment did not recognize where he was, then in a flash all the afternoons' happenings rushed back to him.He looked at his watch; it was 7:45.Evidently he had overslept but he did not mind.His body could use all the sleep it could get, he did not sleep like this at home, he was either too nervous or his dreams were haunted by laughing face that no longer existed.

He stepped out of the tent and stopped dead.The stars.They were so beautiful here, they were so bright and visible.At home, due to the new gases the Rykilions used and discarded, the sky constantly had a dark, gray hue to it.The only star that was still faintly visible was Polaris.Hiro gave a bitter laugh, how symbolic that the Rykilions could wipe out even the _symbol _for hope.

"Hiro," A quiet voice snapped him out of his thoughts.Trowa was leaning against a pole that held up one side of Hiro's tent."Why do you look at the stars like that?"

"Because I want to remember them."

"Have you forgotten what they look like?"

"No. I've forgotten they were there."

Trowa gave him a pensive look."It worse than what you're telling us isn't it?You're leaving something out."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"You couldn't possibly imagine the half of it."

Trowa shrugged, "Oh I don't know, I can imagine a lot."

Hiro gave him an almost amused look, "Can you now?"

"Try me."

Hiro smiled, although it held no warmth to it. "Oh, I intend to."

"That sounds very much like a threat."

"It isn't."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Have I given you any reason not to?"

"No. But you haven't exactly given me a reason either."

"Well now's your chance."

"What?"

"Ask me something, ask me anything you want to know."Instead of asking a question about his world or the Rykilions or something else even remotely around those lines, Trowa looked just stared at his face for a moment, then asked the last question Hiro wanted to hear.Or answer.

"How did you get that scar on your face?"

Hiro stiffened."Except that."

"I believe you did say 'anything'."

"Anything excludes the death of my wife."

Trowa turned sharply, "You were married!"

Hiro nodded curtly.

"To who?"

"I thought I said this subject was off limits."

Trowa relented."Then this is what I ask, that you tell me how you got that scar someday, when you are ready."

"You're going to have a long wait."

"I'm a patient man.Now give me your word."

"Fine. You have my word."Suddenly he heard footsteps running toward him, he crouched down and ducked just in time to see Wufei dive over him.He landed on his side and rolled to his feet, then brushed him self off calmly as if he hadn't tried to knock the hell out of him."Diving over things just isn't your thing, is it?"

"I wasn't really trying to hit you that time, "Wufei snapped."I was just making sure the last time wasn't a fluke."

"You could have just asked me, I would have been happy to knock the hell out of you again.It would have been my pleasure."

Wufei turned his back on him and started to walk away, "You should be careful not to become so confident."

"It's not confidence, it's knowledge."

Wufei stopped, "Really?"Spinning quickly he pulled a gun out of his shirt and pointed at Hiro."Tell me, did you know that I had a gun!"To Wufei's great annoyance, Hiro just stood there, with his hands in his pockets.

"I have to admit Wufei that I honestly did not know that you were such a coward."

"What did you call me!"

"A coward, since that's what I consider somewhat who would shoot an unarmed man."

"Call it a test then.I will agree to go with you if you can take this gun away from me without getting shot."

Hiro looked at Trowa, who was still leaning on the pole, seemingly not bothered at all from Wufei's outburst.Suddenly a shot hit the ground next to his feet.He narrowed his eyes on Wufei, "That was your last shot."

"What!"

Opening his palm Hiro revealed the small device that was needed in a gun to generate a laser shot.Outraged, Wufei demanded, "When did you do that?"

"When you jumped over that table earlier."

Wufei swore.

Trowa shook his head.

Hiro smiled."I guess you and me are going for a ride."

Wufei started an entirely new string of curses.

Together the three of them walked to the tent, where Quatre, Duo and Heero were waiting for them.

"How long do we have to stay?"Heero asked.

"Five days."

They all nodded.Pulling the beeper-like device out of his pocket, Hiro pushed the button.Light started to swirl, and swish around them, encircling them.They stared in awe as the bright light surrounded their bodies and then they were being thrown back off their feet.The flight was almost painful as they breached the fabric that held their universe together.They felt as if they were being pulled apart by the sheer speed of their travels, and almost as quickly as it began…it was over.

No longer were they in a tent in the desert.They were in a laboratory that still smoldered.Bodies were strewn over the floor and blood was everywhere.Hiro stared in horror as he recognized the all to familiar seen._They_ had been here.But how?How did they know where this lab had been located!How!A slight movement in the corner caused Hiro to turn.A hand, weak and fragile looking, lifted up.Hiro knew the hand instantly."Sato!"

He ran toward the outstretched hand and knelt beside the body that seemed deathly still.Gently he cradled the head of the scientist who had been the closest thing to a father he had know."What happened?" Hiro choked out.

The voice that answered him was faint, and barely audible."Scab…brought them…"

"Who?Who brought them?"He cried franticly.

"Beware Hiro…"The old man broke off as blood started to pour from the sides of his mouth, but with one valiant effort he tried one last time to speak. "Tr-trust n-no one.."His hand fell limply to the floor.

Hiro felt the familiar rage that he had felt only once before.He shut his eyes as pain and misery wash over him, with the Gundam pilots starting in helpless amazement.Hiro fell to his knees, "No!"He shouted.He looked up towards heaven with his eyes still tightly shut. "Noooo!"His broken sobs echoed through the now lifeless room.


	5. The Ways of War

Forgiving Vengeance

Part 1 Chapter 4:The Ways of War

"That's bullshit!No one can do that!"Wufei shouted as he looked out at the grounds that were used for training soldiers.It consisted of jagged, metal bars protruding from different angels that you had to weave yourself through, guns that followed your progress and randomly fired lasers at you and enormous gaps in the metal flooring which did not look as if anyone could jump them.In another section your vision was almost completely blocked by a white foggy substance that was sprayed in the air while little spherical devices that shot mock lasers at you, circled the area.Their beams did not aim to mortally wound as the previous guns did, but rather gave a sharp, lasting sting intended to immobilize it's victim rather than kill it.

Hiro smirked, "I'm curious, would the word weakling apply here or would coward suit better?"

Wufei turned furious eyes to him, "What did you say?" He demanded.

Hiro simply shrugged."I'll show you."With a curt nod to an operator who looked on from high above the area, signaled for his time to start.Immediately he jumped in and ran through the bars seemingly without stopping skipping the holes in the floor easily.He dove and out maneuvered the guns that shot at him at the same time pulling out his own gun and methodically destroyed each one.When he came to a huge hole in the ground he lunged for the other side, and just when it appeared he would miss the other end of the floor he grabbed a small bar, which had been partially hidden and swung himself onto the other side.When he entered the area that was obscured with the white haze the Gundam pilots watched while the little round objects fired a flurry of yellow beams into the mist.For what seemed like hours when in actuality was only a few seconds there was only the sound of the yellow beams being fired, suddenly two shots exploded from the haze and two of the objects fell.Several more seconds of silence followed, again to more shots were fired and two more objects hit the floor.

"You still got it Hiro!" A loud voice blared above from a PA system.

Hiro walked out of the mist, dusting himself off."What was my time?"

"Two minutes, forty-three seconds!"

He acknowledged that with a nod of his head.

"Wow, that was something!" Quatre said when he had reached the others.

Hiro chuckled, "I'm a little out of practice."

Heero stared at the training ground being set up once more with new guns and the new fog was being sprayed in the air."I'd like to try it."He said plainly. 

Hiro arched an eyebrow then nodded."Tell him, " he pointed to the operator up above."When you're ready so he can start your time."

Heero waited until the grounds were ready once more and nodded to the operator then jumped in.He moved through the area perfectly, until he came to the misted area.A short while after the round objects started firing, an agonized groan sounded through the room.

"Shut it off!"Hiro yelled to the operator while running down towards Heero, "And clear up this damn fog!"Heero was laying on his back with his hand clutching his ribs.Hiro knelt down to help him up.

"No!"Heero snapped, and tried without success to pull himself up.Giving an irritated sigh Hiro reached down and yanked Heero to his feet, "One lesson you learn pretty quickly here is how to trust each other."With that he turned his back on Heero and let him hobble back to the group.

"Anyone else want to try?"Hiro asked 

They all did.And they all ended up hobbling back.

Dinner that night was filled with conversation and laughter, which had started off when Duo had walked in the dinning room and been given the semi-unique opportunity of being introduced to himself. 

"What the hell?"The Duo from Hiro's world exclaimed.The Duo from Heero's world was far less subtle. "Holy shit, that's me!"The whole room erupted in laughter at the similar meeting that had taken place in Quatre's tent.It was then established from then on that Duo from Hiro's world would be referred to as Max, short for Maxwell.It was also the occasion that the Gundam pilots were given the opportunity to meet Yassa.A tall man with jet black hair and pale blue eyes whose foreboding looks contrasted with his friendly disposition, he was also Hiro's third in command.In addition to Yassa, they were introduced to his daughter, Johanna.A small girl with a cherubic face and disarming smile.She seemed to take mostly on her mother's side with one exception, her hair.Where Relena's had been a light, almost pale brown, Johanna's closely resembled her father's dark chestnut hair.Other than that, with her beautiful, deep green eyes and delicately framed features she was the very image of her mother, she had also completely won over the pilots in no time flat.Even Heero and Wufei had favored her with a pat on the head.When dinner had ended and Johanna had been put to bed, the conversation turned to more serious issues at hand.

"How much Gundanium have you mined?"Trowa asked.

"Not much I'm afraid, if I have my figures right, the most we'll be able to build right now is two.Three if we stretch it, which I don't want to do."

"When do we leave for the lab?"Quatre inquired.

"At eleven thirty, we'll get there around eleven fifty. We'll wait there until midnight when they change the guard, when this happens we'll have a window of exactly three minutes to get in."

Heero leaned back in his chair. "How many of us will there be, and how much time do we have there?"

"Approximately fifteen people, while we're there, we're going to take as much medical supplies and weapons equipment we can get, and you will have ten minutes.It take them twenty to send reinforcements but I don't want to spend any more time there than what's necessary and if it takes us three minutes to get in, it should take us three minutes to get out.That leaves us with a seven minute window to get as far away as possible."Yassa answered.

When he finished speaking Hiro stood up, "I know you all have questions you want answered, and in a few hours they will be.Until then, you may spend your time doing whatever it is you want, as long as you're here at eleven o'clock sharp."When all stood up to leave Hiro looked to Max, "I want to talk to you about something, " His gaze shifted to Yassa. "Excuse us please Yassa."

"Of course."

The moment he and Max were alone he asked, "Have you found out anything yet?"

Max shook his head, "No, not yet.We're trying to narrow the field down to who had access to the lab and who knew about its location."

Hiro wearily rubbed the sides of his head, "Sato said something about a scab, that means that whoever brought them to the lab, presumably is still with us since whoever it was hasn't been caught yet."

"I want them caught Max, I can't afford to lose anymore opportunities, _we_ can't.Especially this one."

"I know."

"Let me know when you find out anything."

Max stood up to go, "You'll be the first to know."

When Max had departed, Hiro sat alone at the table."Dammit!"His fist slammed down on the table.He did not need this.Not now.Not again.The first time Hiro had lost the only person he had ever loved, because of a scab, because he could not protect her, his own wife.Now it was happening again, and this time it was his daughter he was trying to protect.

The first time Hiro had ever held Johanna he knew she would grow to be a strong woman, like her mother.She had not cried when her mother had placed her in his arms, instead she had boldly stared at the man who had dared to take her away from her mother, and Hiro's heart had filled with pride. 

That had been seven years ago and now Johanna was showing more and more promise of being a true natural-born leader.She had practiced shooting and swordplay ever since she could hold each of the weapons up, and now she excelled at both, she stood proudly by his side while Hiro watched his soldiers training and had recently asked to go with him on his night raids.That had been out of the question of course, but sooner or later it would not be.

He only hoped this war would be over before that time, and he sincerely hoped that he would catch whoever was leaking information, and when he did they would pay.They would pay dearly.


	6. Secrets

Forgiving Vengeance 

Part 1 Chapter 5: Secrets

Hiro motioned for them to stop."Look carefully over that hill."He whispered.

Trowa carefully glanced over and saw what looked like a military fortress, complete with barbed wire and armed guards.

"With that many guards we're way out numbered!"

"Relax, when they change there'll be almost none, and the rest will be in the barracks which Yassa will take care of."

Quatre looked over and Hiro heard his sharp intake of breath at his first glimpse of the Rykilions.They all stood about seven feet tall, with pasty skin that was a pale shade of gray.Each of them had black rubber tubes that ran from the back of their necks up their noses and they had no hair, the tops of their heads looked oddly like it was cracking, with a thick liquid slowly oozing out of the small cracks.Their eyes were almost completely white with a sliver of black that ran from top to bottom, and from what Quatre had heard, their language was a eerie sounding series of sharp piercing sounds that could best be likened to the sound that bats make, only much louder. 

They waited for midnight to come and when it did what happened next seemed to all happen at once.Yassa, along with the rest of Hiro's men jumped out of the small trench that was their hiding place and ran toward the fence, brushing a small brush on the fence it began to steam, eating through the metal.Hiro crawled through first and hurriedly grabbed Quatre, "This way!"

Yassa and the others had swiftly run in the other direction, swallowed up by the cover of darkness.

Hiro quickly and quietly led them to a door that was on the side of the building.Pulling a small computer like device out of his bag that he carried on his side, he entered a small card in the side of the door, the computer instantly gave readout of the lock sequence inside the door.Pulling down on the card, the door opened.Slowly Hiro led them in the darkened corridor.

On each side of the door they had entered there were long, narrow that allowed the occupants of the rooms to be observed.They peered in and what they saw froze the breath in their chests.Rows and rows of humans were in tubes that were filled with some sort of reddish liquid.Some appeared normal, most appeared to be in some sort of metamorphosis that caused their skin to crack and their bodies to be severely malformed, with huge growths that attached themselves to the human flesh.

"Let's get them out of there!"Wufei hissed furiously.

"We can't!" Hiro answered him

"I'll do it then!"

"Wufei no!"

This time Heero stepped in front of Wufei."I won't let you do this, you're endangering the mission."

Quatre spoke up."Heero we can't let them die like-" 

"They're already dead Quatre!"All five pilots turned questioning eyes to Hiro."I said all your questions would be answered, now follow me or we won't have time to answer them."He continued down the hall until they came to a vent that was on the wall near the floor.Crawling in, he led them down several airshafts unit he exited through another vent in a separate wing of the lab.The same observation windows lined the walls here and this time when they peered in, shock and rage was the emotion that registered most.Inside they witnessed a human being dragged by two Rykilions to a table.The man was kicking and screaming, his face a picture of pure terror."No!Nooooo!He struggled and twisted his body, but the two Rykilions quickly overpowered him.He was picked up and carelessly dropped on a table and strapped down.The man's cries became a mixture of frenzied hysteria and shock."No!I won't let you do this!NOOOO!"After he was strapped down, the table shifted upward so that he was in a standing position,while the table was moving Hiro issued a strong warning."No matter what happens don't to anything."After the table had finished moving a long, thin metal bar was lowered from above.A Rykilion stepped forward and pulled his head down, the man tried again to free himself but with his body strapped to a table, he was easily overpowered.Suddenly the metal rod plunged downward in the back of the man's neck.The man arched up as far as the straps allowed and screamed in pain.He started to shake and his shaking quickly progressing into convulsions.His eyes rolled back in his head and blood tricked from his ear.The metal rod was yanked back out and the man fell limply back against the table.

"What the hell just happened?" Duo demanded.

"He's been nested."

"What the hell is 'nested'!"

"The Rykilions came here because their race was dying,"Hiro paused to gather a disgusted breath."They couldn't reproduce, so when they came to earth they found a new way."

Trowa looked at Hiro"They use humans as hosts."It was not a question, it was a statement.

"Yes."

Quatre spoke in a shocked voice, "Those humans that we saw, the ones in the tubes…"

"They we Rykilions." Hiro corrected.

"And you guys just let them do that!"Duo whispered furiously.

"We had no choice, they came in several waves by the millions. We were outnumbered.We get as many as we can back.That's all we can do for now, and it's been said that since we've gone underground they're running out of hosts.Our scient-"

An explosion that shook the building cut off what ever it was he was about to say.Suddenly the hallways blared with an alarm and began to fill with Rykilions.

"Shit!" Grabbing Duo he yanked him towards the door and the end of the corridor. Just as he opened it a Rykilion grabbed his shoulder, Hiro reacted instantly, withdrawing his gun and shooting the Rykilion in the head.Blood spattered everywhere and Hiro's shirt became soaked with it.Still pushing the pilots out the door Hiro backed into Yassa.He pointed his gun at him and recognized him at the last moment.

"What the fuck happened!"

"I don't know!The reinforcements were already here when we got to the barracks!"

"Where's Duo!"

"Right here!" Duo shouted.

"Not you!"Hiro snapped.

"He was right behind me!"Yassa shouted over the alarm.Not wasting anymore time they ran down several more series of hallways joined by more of Hiro's men.The building had now become the center of activity.Shooting, yelling and blood were everywhere.Finally they reached the outside only to find it was the same there.Firing three shots in the air Hiro gave the signal to fall back.Hiro and Yassa found Max, together the three of them provided cover fire for as many soldiers as they could.When they could stay no longer Hiro yelled for Yassa to go, then for Duo to follow, but as Duo turned a shot tore through his shoulder."Duo!"Hiro caught him as he fell to the ground.He dragged him back to the transport ship and yelled for them to take off the minute the door was closed.The ship instantly tunneled back underground the way it had came and as soon as it begun, it was over.

Inside Hiro held Duo's head, and watched as rage built up inside him with every drop of Duo's blood that spilled to the floor.

Duo tried to speak, "W-Where am I h-hit?"

"On your left shoulder."

"That's not that bad."He glanced down at the wound right above his heart, then revised his assessment. "That's bad."

"Don't talk."

He did have to tell him that.He had passed out.Hiro screamed inwardly, he would not do so outwardly.He would not let what was left of his men see that he was scared and furious.He would not tell them that a scab had betrayed them…again, for the second time in three weeks.He had to find out who the this traitor is, and he had to before it was too late.


	7. Oaths and Traitors

Forgiving Vengeance 

Chapter 6:Oaths and Traitors 

The transport ship rumbled to a stop.Hiro and Heero helped carry Max's now unconscious body out.Shouting orders to get a doctor they carried him out to an underground building that was the closest thing to a hospital they had.The only problem was there weren't enough doctors to tend to the wounded.Hiro paced furiously when twenty minutes later there still was no doctor, angrily he grabbed the next one that past by."If don't mind, " He bit out sarcastically. "I have a friend that I don't want to watch die slowly.So, if you could possibly fit it in you schedule I'd like to you look at him."

Irritably the doctor looked at him and snapped, "What's wrong with him?"

"A bullet wound to the shoulder, above the heart."

"I'm afraid that will have to wait."

"The hell it will!"Hiro bit out grabbing his sleeve, intending to drag him to Max.

"Your Highness, " The doctor spat. "I realize that you may still be accustomed to people doing your every bidding, but you must look at the situation I have here."He paused to give him a look of unending scorn."I have people here whose arms are hanging out of their sockets, who legs are severed in half, I have people whose lives have ending on my operating table!Now I understand your concern for your friend, but as he is in no immanent danger, I repeat, he will have to wait!"With that, he turned and left in a flash of a white doctors coat.Hiro sank down heavily in a chair.

Two things happened in that moment with the Gundam pilots, one; The grim reality of day-to-day life and surroundings for these people sunk in, and two; they all silently made up their minds to stay.They had all stayed pasted the five days Hiro had first asked from them, but that had been because they had needed to travel to a second lab some distance away, but now, now it was because they had to.They could not let these people, their own race of people be exterminated.

Their minds made up to help, they could do nothing at this moment however, but continue to stand in helpless silence as they watched Max fall in and out of consciousness.Quatre was the only one who tried to lure Hiro into a conversation so he might forget about the dim situation at hand."I heard him call you 'Your Highness'," he started cautiously.

"So he did."

"Are you royalty?"

"Apparently."

"Were you a prince?"

Quatre's innocent remark caused Hiro to think of the way Relena had teased Hiro when they had first met by calling him her 'prince in tarnished armor'."Once.A long time ago."He said flatly.

"Are you still a prince?"

"No."

"If you're not a prince anymore but your still royalty, that would mean you're a…" Quatre trailed off.

"A king!"Duo finished."A real life king!"

Trowa, who was at the moment, the only one who knew Hiro had been married put it together that he had been married to a queen, and the curiosity about the scar on his face grew.

In his world, the boundaries of royalty were clearly defined. Royalty did not fight in bloody battles, but rather stayed on the sidelines of the battlefield and surveyed their troops, they were never to be left open for attack when traveling places since they always had an armed guard, and they rarely, if ever married for love.But as Trowa looked at Hiro, who was at this very moment covered in blood, from a very bloody battle, a battle which he had led his troops too and who, in Trowa's opinion, had loved his wife very much, he wondered if the pain he obviously felt now was the pain of being betrayed.He had seen that look that night he had seen him looking up at the stars, and he saw it now.If that was the case then Hiro was in great danger, they all were, but it would be Hiro who suffered the most.

Just then Max slowly opened his eyes, and reached out his hand.Hiro was out of his chair instantly."Do I look that bad?"Max managed to gasp out, seeing the dread in Hiro's eyes.

"No.You look fine."

"Hiro, you always sucked at lying."

Hiro smiled, "The doctor said you're going to be alright."Just then Yassa came to stand beside Hiro. 

"Look at you, one little scratch and you faint like a girl."He teased. 

Max smiled, "Fuck you."

"I'd rather not."Yassa replied grinning. 

Max glanced uneasily around the room.He did not recognize the pale blue walls or the plain concrete floor. "Where are we?" 

"At a hospital."Yassa answered.

Max clenched his eyes shut as if trying to focus, "Water…" The room started to sway and darken.Hiro left to get the water but when he had returned a minute later Max had slid back to unconsciousness.

Hiro was suddenly furious.His friend had waited long enough.Stalking out into the hallway he yanked the next doctor who walked past in the room.Pointing to Max he ground out between his teeth. "He's waited long enough!"The doctor who saw there was no point in arguing with Hiro, obediently turned and started to examine the bleeding man. Frowning his turned towards the door but Heero blocked his path. 

"Help him."He said flatly.

"Young man, I was merely intending to call a nurse in here."Fixing him with a hard stare Heero moved aside. A short time later, he retuned with a nurse and together they worked on Max.At first it looked as if it would be a somewhat simple procedure, but as the doctor's further examination found, it was not simple at all.In fact, when the doctor and nurse were completed, Hiro was informed that Max would be fortunate if he regained all his shoulder mobility, and it was highly doubtful that he would.

As Wufei continued to stand silently in a corner, his arms crossed over his chest, he thought to himself that Hiro had handled the news well.He did not weep, or sob, or give any other foolish display of emotion.He stood staring at Max and then had solemnly nodded at the doctor.

Hiro turned to the pilots"Please excuse us."All but Trowa left.

"Hiro, " He did not answer, but Trowa continued."It's not your fault.No matter what the circumstances were."

"He's a solider under my responsibility.How is that 'not my fault'?"

"For the exact same reason you just said.He is a solider."

Hiro gave a bitter laugh, "Commanding officers are supposed to be able to keep their _soldiers_ safe, on and off the battlefield.I couldn't do that."

Trowa took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to say."Was it the same way with your wife?"

Hiro's head swung toward Trowa, his eyes boring into the other man's."I warned you once that the subject of my wife was off limits."

"There's another one here isn't there?Another traitor that you're not telling us about?"Hiro remained silent."You can't find him alone.Let me help you.Tell me who you think it is."

Hiro turned his back on him."Get out Trowa."He said softly."There is nothing you can do."

"Then you let your wife die for nothing!"

Hiro acted so swiftly that even Trowa was shocked; he grasped the sides of his shirt and slammed him into the wall."Don't you _ever _say that to me again!"

"So tell me how you would feel if you lost someone you loved again.Tell me, what if it was Johanna on that table."Trowa had fired his final verbal shot, and it had been a lethal one.In truth Hiro would never be able to forgive himself if it indeed had been Johanna on that table.He knew he had to trust Trowa then, it wasn't a matter of wants.He had not choice.He could not risk losing Johanna.He let Trowa go, then swung and hit the wall right beside Trowa's head, barely grazing his ear, furious with fate for putting him in this situation. "Remember this Trowa, because I am going to hold you to it.If I find that you have betrayed me in any way, I will personally rip the lying heart out of your chest.Do you understand?"

Trowa nodded, not at all angry with Hiro for threatening him, he would feel the same way if he had a daughter.

Without a word Hiro walked back to where Max lay peacefully sleeping and removed the pin that signified the rank of second in command off Max's uniform.Walking back, he wordlessly placed it on the lapel of Trowa's jacket."Remember your oath Trowa."

Again Trowa nodded, "Now let me find the man for you.Who do you think it is?"

Hiro hesitated, then looked him straight in the eye.

When Trowa emerged from the room a short time later, Yassa noticed the small insignia on the lapel of his jacket and his jaw tensed._He_ was supposed to be wearing that, not this nobody, newcomer.This was not at all what he had wanted.

When Trowa was about to walk past Yassa, he stopped and turned.Looking him directly in the eye he smiled but Yassa had a feeling that it belied a threat."I look forward to serving on the battleground with you, Yassa.I'm sure it will be most rewarding." Then turning on his heel he left to join the other pilots.

No, Yassa thought again, this was most definitely _not_ what he had wanted.


	8. Hope and Blood

Forgiving Vengeance

Chapter 7: Hope and Blood

Trowa silently watched as the troops, _his_ troops march below, as they passed the balcony he stood on they turned their heads and saluted the occupants, who were Hiro, Johanna, Max, who stood on a crutch, his arm in a sling, Yassa and himself.The new formal uniforms they wore were white pants that were tucked in their new shiny, black boots and a black long sleeved jacket.

Heero, Duo and the rest of his friends had each been placed in control of one battalion, and they now marched in the front of their respective groups.Four battalions had been chosen for the special purpose of learning how to fly a Gundam, each would learn using the Gundam that their new commanding officer now flew, except for Heero's group.They would learn using Trowa's Gundam, later four people out of each battalion, which consisted of fifty people each, would be chosen to learn on Wing Zero, these pilots would learn to master not only the physical but also the mental strength needed to successfully pilot the Zero system.These would make up the elite unit called: Pegasus.

The rhythmic sound of boots hitting the floor came to an abrupt halt as the soldiers stopped, they simultaneously turned to face the balcony and Hiro stepped forward.In a clear, strong voice that carried to the farthest ends of the large warehouse like building he began to speak."I know that you are tired, I know that you want this war to end, and for the first time in many years the end is in sight.Look around you, and you will see the faces of our future.You and your fellow soldiers are our hope, you are our future.In the past there has been no time for hope, but now I tell you that times have changed, and it is our time now!No longer will we wait to live the life we all yearn to live!"Cheers and applause began to spread through the building."No longer will we see our fellow man used and our race brushed aside!There is a passage that says to 'Rage against the dying of the light…' and I ask you now to find that rage, that emotion you have in you one more time!Because as I look at the faces standing before me, I do not see fear, I do not see weary soldiers!I see strength, I see soldiers who will not walk quietly into the night, I see soldiers who will rage!Who will fight!And who will win!"Thunderous cheers and applause erupted from below.Men and women threw up their hands in triumphant celebration as if they had already won, and Hiro smiled.

Down below Quatre watched the man who he had once felt sorrow for, but now as he witnessed the transformation Hiro had done, Quatre revised his opinion.He had taken a group of soldiers who had looked to Quatre, very weary and very tired and had turned them into the enthusiastic and newly determined group he now saw around him, and in the midst of the deafening cheering and applause, Quatre stood rooted to the floor, silent admiration in his eyes.

"Absolutely not."Hiro said quietly but firmly.

"But you taught me how to shoot and fence, what's the difference?"

"The difference is Johanna that from what I've understood the Zero system is very demanding on both the physical and psychological parts of the pilot who flies is."

"I can do it, I know I can."Johanna pleaded.

"The answer is no."

"If I was a boy, I honestly think you'd throw me in the cockpit yourself.I think that's what this whole thing is really about, it's because I'm a girl!And you say it is, I swear I will never talk to you again!"

"A welcoming thought at the moment."

Quatre hid a smile, remembering many dinners like this one with his family.Looking around he scanned the small room with its white walls where pictures of Hiro and his friends, and Johanna were hung.The wooden table where they sat was worn but it looked homey and quaint.Sitting in Hiro's private quarters again gave Quatre the impression that despite his outward strength Hiro was a family man, wanting nothing more than to live in peace with his family.Even though he was currently engaged in an argument with his family at the moment.

"What he says is for the better, Johanna."Wufei cut in."After all, you _are_ just a girl."A seven-year-old size fist full of olives hit Wufei on the side of his face.Instead of getting angry he only said smugly, "See you just proved my point.Women are too emotional to take criticism much less fly a Gundam."He finished brushing himself off.

Her eyes flashing with anger, she half rose out of her chair, "The only thing I've proved is that woman are too intelligent to listen to your backward, chauvinistic bullsh-"

"Johanna!" Hiro interrupted. "That's enough!"His voice softened at her stricken look."Come here."Hiro smiled inwardly when she stood before him, she was so much like her mother. "I don't want you using words like that anymore do you understand?"She nodded, "Now, say good-night to everyone."Johanna obediently went around the table giving everyone a small kiss on the cheek.When she approached Wufei, she bumped the table knocking his cup of wine to the floor."Sorry." she muttered to him as she knelt down and started to blot it up with a napkin.When she was finished she stood up and gave him a brief peck on the cheek and mumbled a 'good-night'.

A short time later they all stood up to leave for bed, only Wufei did not stand."Hiro, I would watch that daughter of yours when you upset her."

Hiro arched an eyebrow at him. "Really, " He asked in an amused tone, "And why is that?"

"She's pretty vindictive."

"Are you afraid she might pelt me with olives?Or has she done something else"

Wufei nodded, "She tied my shoes together."

Hiro choked out a horrified laugh. "She what?"Wufei turned and held up his legs, and Hiro saw the two ends of Wufei's shoes laces neatly tied in a knot.Everyone in the room tried not to laugh but in the end, they all did.Wufei got up and was just about to stomp out of the room when Hiro's laughing voice stopped him."Wufei, " He looked back over his shoulder."I would check your bed before you went to sleep."

When the laughter had died down and they were all about to leave the dinning room, Hiro had an urgent, unexpected visit from two of his officers.Hiro had asked Heero and Trowa to stay for the meeting he was going to have with them, and had bade the others good night. After, he introduced the officers as Lieutenant Jameson and Lieutenant Kaza.

From the moment he had seen the officers Heero knew there was something wrong, and one look at Hiro only confirmed his suspicions.

"They know."One of the officers said flatly.

Hiro froze the act of sitting in his chair, then slowly lowered himself into his seat."Are you sure?"

"No, not really.But my sources tell me that they had gotten wind of it, and now, probably every scab around is going to want to get it."

"What are we talking about here?"Heero asked, puzzled.

"An enzyme." Lt. Jameson answered.Heero looked at the man with brown hair and light green eyes and he realized that the man was not merely scared, he was furious.

"And what is this enzyme for?" Trowa inquired.

"In order for Rykilion DNA to be transferred in our system, they inject, " Lt. Kaza paused, as if searching for the right word."A virus.This enzyme blocks the mutation of human DNA, making it impossible for the Rykilions to the humans."

Lt. Jameson slammed his hand down on the table. "It was supposed to be kept secret, and then used on the Rykilions without their knowledge.That would've given us a huge advantage.But now…"His voice trailed off.

Hiro finished for him. "If the Rykilions got even a sample of this enzyme they would be able to study it, and that gives us the possibility that they could somehow come up with something that would counteract the enzyme." 

Trowa leaned forward in his chair, "Do we know for sure that they know about it?"

Lt. Kaza shook his head. "No.But there is a strong possibility."

"Where is the enzyme now?" 

"We brought the rest here to-"

"You _WHAT!_"Hiro almost shouted,

Both of the officers looked stunned."We brought the remaining supply here." Lt. Jameson slowly repeated.

Hiro cursed violently when he shot out of his chair.Trowa and Heero were already at the door.The two somewhat bewildered officers slowly got out of their chairs, not quite knowing what was happening."Hiro, I don't underst-'

"Does anyone else know you brought that here?"Hiro snapped.

Lt. Kaza began to shake his head in the negative when he suddenly remembered, "Yassa was at the loading dock when he saw us, he was the only one we told."Hiro started an entirely new string of curses."I don't-"

"There's no time to explain it right now."Then turned and started giving rapid-fire orders."Heero wake Quatre, Duo and Wufei.Tell Wufei and Duo to take Johanna down to the L-5 area, she'll know what I mean.Tell Quatre to get Max and do the same, and stay with Max." He transferred his gaze to the officers."Cover all the exits in here and don't let Yassa leave, Trowa come with me."

Everyone immediate dispersed to do as they had been ordered.As they ran down the hall Hiro repeated an almost painful phrase in his head over and over."_Please don't let me be too late…please."_

A shadowy figure raised the vile in his hand and the blue liquid almost glowed in his hand.He smiled in the darkness.'I promised you I would come back Hiro.' He thought. "And this time it's going to be you that will suffer."A click of a gun that was pointed at his head froze the man."Put it down."A familiar voice bit out.The lights came were turned on."I said, "The man ground out. "Put it down." The man slowly lowered his hand and slowly cautiously turned around.He removed his hood and Hiro paled at the face before him."Hello Hiro…" 

A shot was fired, followed by a series of shots that echoed through the hallway and through the building.Heero heard the shots and ran toward its source.Suddenly it became deathly quiet.Stepping carefully into the lab the sight that greeted him was the last he would have imagined.

A body lay face down on the floor, and Hiro stood in the middle of the lab.Blood ran down Hiro's neck and in his arms he held Trowa's limp body."Help him."He gasped.Just then someone else ran into the room.Purely out of instinct Heero pulled his gun and pointed it at the other person."What the hell happened!"

"Not now."Hiro said re-holstering his gun and reaching for Trowa."Get him,"The man reached for Hiro just as he collapsed against the other man.With great effort Hiro lifted his head to thank the man who had caught him.Upon seeing the man's face he let his head drop."I'm sorry Yassa, so sor-"He never finished his sentence.The room went black around him.


	9. Nightmares of the Past

In the dark room Hiro's head lolled forward, catching himself, he once again tried to sit up straight in the hard-backed woode

Forgiving Vengeance

Chapter 8: Nightmares of the Past

In the dark room Hiro's head lolled forward, catching himself, he once again tried to sit up in the hard-backed wooden chair.It was the silence in the room that repeatedly dragged Hiro off to sleep.Only the soft, delicate sound of Trowa's uneven breathing penetrated the air.

Hiro tried to look at Trowa, who lay as still as death on the bed placed next to him, but he couldn't bring himself to see the blood that covered the once white sheets.This was his fault, he thought.He shouldn't have given such a high responsibility to him so quickly.Slowly he place his head in his hands, this should have never happened, he should have learned the first time.

Suddenly he was angry, angry with himself for feeling this way.Why should he feel sorry for himself?Wasn't Trowa the one who was fighting for his life at this very moment because of him, on this very bed he refused to look at?No, he thought, he had no right to feel bad.Forcibly he turned his head and for the second time he took in Trowa's appearance, and this time nothing escaped his intense scrutiny.Nothing.The blood that had crusted on his once clean navy blue uniform, the heavy bandage that wrapped around his arm that stopped the bleeding from the laceration he received from his forearm almost to his shoulder, and lastly, the heavy gauze that circled his abdomen covering the bullet-sized hole left from a laser wound.

Stiffly he stood up and gazed down on Trowa's body, his stare focusing on the small insignia pin that signified Trowa's rank.How ironic, Hiro thought bitterly, it was covered in blood.Once again he thought what a mistake it was to give him that pin, and his hand reached out to take it back.He would remove his rank, and hopefully that would remove his burden. 

He was just about to remove it from his uniform when Trowa's hand suddenly covered Hiro's."What are you doing?"He softly asked.

"Trowa, I shouldn't have –"

Trowa's eyes, which were slightly red from both pain and medication focused unsteadily on him."You gave me your word Hiro, and you cannot take it back."

"It was wrong of me to give this to you."

"No, the only thing that is wrong here," he paused to take a shaky breath."Is you continually trying to hide behind a hurt that you refuse to tell anyone about."

"When you've had and lost a family Trowa, then you will understand."

"Perhaps, but if I ever have and lose a family, I won't punish myself with their memory."Hiro flinched at his words.Trowa waited for the space of several seconds before he tried to ask."Tell me about your wife Hiro, maybe then your dreams won't haunt you."Hiro turned sharply to Trowa, then turned away, his eyes staring off into space.He was quiet for so long that Trowa thought he was not going to answer his request when very slowly, and very softly his started to speak.

"We were going to do a raid that day, on one of their labs, that afternoon everything seemed normal," Hiro tightly shut his eyes as memories of that day came flooding back to him."All the equipment checked in, all the weapons, everything, but when we got there, that's when everything went wrong…"

Hiro crouched down low in the mud; peeking over the fence he quickly scanned the area fronting the lab.Strange, he thought there were only five guards tonight, half the usual amount.Relena and Max came up along each side of him.He looked at his wife and smiled a quick smile, covered in mud and face paint, she was still beautiful.She caught his gaze and smiled a quick smile of her own.He tuned away and lifted a fist slightly in the air, signaling his troops to advance, Relena did the same, signaling her troops as well.

They were to separate, then meet at a designated place in the compound, but before they left each other they quickly did the routine action that had almost become a ritual to them.Hiro would quickly touch his heart, then his lips, lastly he would open towards her, Relena would then do the same.It was a kiss that held an intimate meaning between them, showing that their heart and mind, would always belong to each other. 

Both turning their attention back to their troops, they left, each one going to each side of the building.Hiro rapidly overtook the guards, just as he anticipated he would.

"Wow, that went fast."Max said."I hope there's more of a fight when we get to the barracks."

"Hiro grinned, "I'm sure there'll be enough for even you."Running into the lab, they placed bombs in rooms and in the hallways, soon they would meet Relena in the barracks that were held downstairs, almost directly in the middle of the whole building.They went through the lab quickly and efficiently, ending up at last in front of the entrance to the barracks.Breaking it down, they rushed in and stopped dead.

Max's astonished voice cut in, "It's …empty." 

Just then Relena and her troops came in through the other side, and a feeling of dread crept down Hiro's spine."Oh God…it's a trap."Just then a steady roar came from above the building, then from behind, on the sides, everywhere until the whole area shook with the sound.Running over to a small window Hiro glanced out and his heart froze.Transport ships.Each able to carry an army of Rykilions, two could easily outnumber them, but now there were so many Hiro didn't bother to count.Turning back sharply he shouted, "IT'S A TRAP!!!SEAL THE DOORS!!!"Suddenly everyone was moving at once, the whole room was an ocean of activity.People were pulling and wielding the doors shut, closing off the windows, tipping over beds, not one person was standing still.Relena was trying frantically to call for one of their transport ships but the radios weren't working because they were downstairs in a steel building.Suddenly she stood up and grabbed Hiro's arm. "Where's Yassa?"

"I'm here!"He replied.

"Don't you have a layout of the building?"They had to shout to hear each other over the commotion around them.

"Yes," Taking off his backpack he pulled out a blue print of the lab.Running her had down one side she looked to Hiro, "According to this there should be a water drainage pipe that runs into an underground sewer under the floor!But it's behind some steel so we'll have to blast our way out!"

Above they began to hear the steady march of the incoming troops."We don't have a choice!"Grabbing a bomb out of a case he ran up and placed a bomb on the floor, signaling to everyone to get down he ran behind some overturned beds for cover.The blast seemed to echo through the entire lab, and when the smoke cleared, just as they had hoped there was a shaft leading down.

"Everyone in!"Hiro yelled.No one needed a second urging, one after another they all began to fill the airshaft, however one fact was becoming painfully obvious."We're not going to have enough time to get everyone out!"

Relena's green eyes met Hiro's."I'll stay."She said with quiet determination in her voice.

Hiro shook his head."Out of the question.I'll stay, I'll ask some men to stay with me, so you'll have some time to get away."

"Then I'll stay with you!"

"NO!Relena listen to me!This is the only way!If we both stay here who will go home to Johanna?"With that, Relena lowered her head and nodded.

"At least let me see who will stay with you, I want to be able to tell their families any last messages they have."Hiro nodded.Short seconds later, Relena surveyed the fourteen men who had volunteered to stay with Hiro, only then did he turn back to her."Time to go."He said, his voice uneven with emotion he was trying to keep under control.He took hold of her hand and began rapidly leading her back to the airshaft.That was the moment Relena had been waiting for, when Hiro turned his back.Swiftly and quietly she withdrew her gun and gave him a quick, powerful blow to his head, he crumpled to the floor."Max"

She yelled,"Take him with you!Hurry!"Obediently Max slung his gun over his shoulder and ran over to her.Kneeling he threw Hiro over his back like a sack of flour."Be careful with him Max."She asked him quietly.

He gave her a solemn nod."I will be."With that, he ducked in the airshaft and was gone.Relena tried to squelch the terrible feeling she had inside, as if her soul were tearing in two, but even so, tears still streamed down her face as she briefly watched Max carrying Hiro. 

Before turning back to her troops she placed several beds over the hole the bomb had made, and wiped her eyes, they needed to believe in her right now, and for them to do that, she must show courage.Bravely she walked back to them, and with a strong voice she spoke."It is said that great men will be remembered in the stars to look over their families for eternity, and it is my honor to be with you at this time, for you will be among the stars soon. I hope to be there will you as well."All of the men gave her one last formal salute, only seconds afterwards the pounding on the door began.

Hiro woke up to a jarring pain in his head, and some faint recollection of what had happened, or where he was, until he looked around to try and find Relena.It was then he knew what she had done.

"Shit!Put me down!"

Max stopped and tried to gently put Hiro down, but he impatiently tried to push himself away from Max, and evidently did not know how dizzy he still was due to the blow to his head, because he almost fell over.Max's arm reached out to steady him, but he shook that off too.

"Dammit Hiro!Let me help you!"In response to that Hiro turned a furious face to Max and punched him solidly on the jaw."Why did you let her do this, Max!Why!"He grabbed Max by the lapels and had every intention of hitting him again, but right now Max was stronger and purely out of brute strength slammed him against the hard concrete wall. 

"Think for just one second Hiro.Think!You know it's better this way!If she hadn't of done what she did, who would've lead _your_ troops!Your men believe in you, do you have any idea what it would've done to them if they knew you'd been killed?"

"So instead of me, you let my wife die!"Hiro bit out angrily."How thoughtful of you."

Max flinched at his words, but instead of getting angry with him he spoke in a quiet, almost remorseful voice."Someday I hope you will see that what she did was for the better Hiro, for you, for the war, for everything that we're fighting for.Then, and only then, will I ask for you forgiveness."

Hiro shook of Max and turned in the other direction and started walking as fast as he could.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back, I'm going to get her."

"Hiro!"Max yelled, running over and putting a restraining arm on his shoulder. "You can't go back there!"

"I won't leave her Max, not with them."

"And I won't let you go back."Max bit out, pulling him around, but to his surprise Max spun around and before he knew it, he was the one slammed up against the wall, with a gun placed directly under his chin."Listen to me Max.I am going to get her, so you can either get in my way, or you can help me.But don't try to stop me again."

Max was quiet for the space of several heartbeats."Alright.Alright Hiro, I'll go with you."Together they walked back, slowly and cautiously. 

There was a small hole in the floor, about two feet wide where the bomb had gone off, however it looked like Relena had placed some beds over the it so really there was only a slight crack where they could peek into, and one look told them they couldn't have gotten back at a worse time.They arrived back just in time to see the last few remaining fighters killed.The smell of blood and smoke filled the room of where they had been, only when the smoke cleared did Hiro realize two things.

Hiro first noticed was that not all the soldiers had been killed as he had originally thought, there were still two alive, although they had been forced into a kneeling position with their hands and ankles tied behind their backs. 

The second was Relena being held by the arm by a Rykilion.Her face was bloody and he could tell she had been shot in the arm where the Rykilion was holding her, and he was speaking through a small interpreting machine, which allowed them to communicate in English. Hiro could barely hear what he was saying, but he still remembered each and every softly menacing, spoken word."I grow tired of asking you this your Highness, but I will keep doing so until you tell me what you want.Where are they?"

Relena said nothing, she only stared straight ahead in silence.The Rykilion squeezed her wound, causing blood to flow out of her arm, and Relena to grimace in pain.He leaned down into her pain-twisted face."This can all end your Highness, tell me what I want to know, and this can be all over."Still she said nothing.He squeezed harder on her arm and Relena let out a scream of pain."Tell me."He said ruthlessly.Relena turned to him and with as much hatred as she could muster, she said two words to him."Fuck you."

Suddenly he pulled out his gun and pointed it straight at one of the soldier's head."Tell me, your _Highness_."He bit out, mocking her title.Relena turned her head toward the soldier, "I'm sorry."Was all she said.The soldier nodded bravely, he understood his responsibilities, and those lives of his fellow soldiers far outweighed his now.He lifted his head valiantly, "I will wait for you in the stars your Highness." 

A single shot, and his lifeless body sank to the floor. Relena shut her eyes, tears falling for her fallen comrade, and Hiro's heart broke into a thousand pieces.He had never before felt so helpless, so close to the one who he loved more than life itself, yet he was unable to do anything for her.For two hours Hiro watched them torture Relena, shooting the other man in the process, but when that had still failed they turned to physically trying to beat it out of her, punched after punch, kick after kick Hiro watched in silence, tears falling from his eyes.When that tactic had failed they, they began to inflict knife cuts in certain places in her body, she screamed in pain, but still she would not say anything, and Hiro almost went insane.

Finally, they gave up, frustrated and angry the Rykilion who had spoken to her before now delivered one shot to the stomach, and Hiro had never before wanted to kill anyone as he much as he wanted to kill him that day, the Rykilion had deliberately shot her in the stomach, knowing that shooting her in the head or heart would end her suffering, with this shot he increased it.They walked out of the room, and left her there to die.For countless minutes Hiro and Max waited there until they thought they had a chance to get her.When Hiro could wait no longer, he pushed his way through the hole and ran over to her battered and broken body. "Relena,…"She slowly blinked her eyes showing was alive, barely, but she did not move. "Lena, please look at me."Gently he cradled her head close to his chest, and with one free hand he wiped the blood from her face, which seemed to be pouring out from everywhere.She tried to say something, but choked and gurgled on the blood spilling out from her mouth.Finally with one last Herculean effort, she raised her hand and clumsily touched her heart, then her mouth and opened her hand to him, after she tried to touched his check, when her had faltered Hiro caught it and placed it gently on his cheek.She gazed into his eyes one final time and with that her head fell back in his lap."No,"Hiro whispered brokenly."No." 

Max turned his head away, out of respect, and because he could not bear to see such and painfully poignant scene before him. 

Hiro leaned down and with aching tenderness her kissed her cheek and closed her eyes forever.And with a touch that was almost reverent he picked up her body.

Hiro blinked as the world around him faded back into the small hospital room., but his voice was rough with emotion."I carried her body for four miles, until the tunnel ended.When we reached our base I had heard the Rykilions were looking for her body, that they thought it would be an amusing twist of fate if they used her as a host body, so I had her body buried in a secret place."Hiro stood up and looked at Trowa, "Now at least you can begin to understand what I have been through."

Trowa did not know what to say, did not have the words to comfort someone who had experienced such anguish.Nevertheless, he felt she should at least try."I can't begin to tell you that I know how you feel, what I can tell you is that I have lived through death of a loved one, I actually have no family of my own that I know of, and through all of this life has gone on for me, and it will do so for you as well.Now that you have lanced you wound that has been festering in your heart, over time you will find happiness again, Hiro.That is my promise to you."

Hiro only nodded."Rest now Trowa, I will see you in the morning." He left the hospital room, his mind repeating a phrase over and over."_You will find happiness again, Hiro,You will find happiness again, Hiro."_"God"he thought, "I hope so."


End file.
